Baware of the Dark Arts!
by Aireswe
Summary: Join James and the gan in their seventh year!


Chapter one: The Pool  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of J.K Rowing Charas I own the plot and some of the names in here. ( )= action (( ))= author input  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a nice day. Lily Evans, Sirsus Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Retagrew were at James Potter's house for the summer break.  
  
Lily: I am glad we have one more year at Hogwarts.  
  
Remus: You are just glad that you will be Headgirl this year.  
  
Sirsus: Yea Lily (Lily went read) I want to know who will be Headboy.  
  
Peter: I bet it will be James.  
  
James: In your dreams, Rat boy. (Throwing a pillow at Peter)  
  
Lily: James you might be Headboy.  
  
Sirsus: Yea, Jamie, don't give up hope yet.  
  
James: Don't call me that Blackie! (Throws another pillow at Sirsus)  
  
Peter: Now who acting like children?  
  
Remus: I agree with Wormtail.  
  
James: You will agree with Snape, Moony!  
  
Remus: Will not, Prongs!  
  
James: Will to!  
  
Remus: Will not!  
  
Sirsus: And I though it would be Prongs and me who will act like children. (Laughing)  
  
Lily: Stop it all of you!  
  
Peter: Why I am having fun watching them.  
  
Lily: I am about to have fun with all four of you.  
  
Remus: (Gets this evil grin on his face)  
  
James: Moony you better get that out of your mind now!  
  
Remus: Make me!  
  
James: I will. (Gets up and started chasing Remus)  
  
Sirsus: I agree with Moony, Prongs.  
  
Peter: Me to.  
  
James: All three of you are getting it, Remus, Pete second, and you are last Padfoot!  
  
Sirsus: I am scared now Prongs,  
  
James: Changed my mind you are first Padfoot. (Stops chasing Remus and runs after Sirsus)  
  
Lily: Will you four stop it! Before I get your Mother up here James.  
  
Sirsus: (starts laughing)  
  
James: Oh go hit your head on my wall, will you Padfoot.  
  
Sirsus: Okay Jamie. (And goes to the wall)  
  
Lily: James!  
  
James: Lily, he does it every time he is here. So what to stop it?  
  
Remus: Lily, James is right. Last time we was were he knocked himself out and we did this to him. (Hands her a picture)  
  
Lily: (sees the picture and starts laughing) You guys do this?  
  
Peter: Yup (with a smile)  
  
Sirsus: Not that again! (Hits his head even harder and knocks himself out)  
  
Lily: Sirsus!  
  
Remus: He okay Lily.  
  
James: Fun time you guys!  
  
Lily: James!  
  
James: Lily!  
  
Remus: Lily!  
  
Peter: James!  
  
James: Peter!  
  
Remus: Lets undress him and throw him in the pool James.  
  
James: Good idea, Moony.  
  
Lily: James! Remus!  
  
Peter: Come on Lily lets have some fun.  
  
James: Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Wormtail.  
  
Remus: Mr. Moony agrees with both Mr. Wormtail and Mr. Prongs.  
  
Lily: Oh, all right. I am in you guys.  
  
James: Good. Now Moony help me with Padfoot. Wormtail get the door. Lily you bring up the rear/  
  
Remus Peter & Lily: Right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Down Stairs~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mrs. Potter: James, what are you going to do with Sirsus?  
  
James: Nothing Mum.  
  
Mrs. Potter: Lily, what are they going to do to him?  
  
Lily: I don't know Mrs. Potter.  
  
Mrs. Potter: Peter?  
  
Peter: I don't know Mrs. Potter.  
  
Mrs. Potter: Fine, but don't let me fine him in another dress again.  
  
Remus Lily & Peter: Yes Mrs. Potter.  
  
James: Yes Mum. (And Mrs. Potter walked off)  
  
Remus: Lets go!  
  
James: Yea lets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside at the Pool*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Two minutes later Sirsus is in the pool naked)  
  
Lily: Lets wake him.  
  
Remus: Lets hide his cloths first.  
  
James: Good idea Moony. Peter hide the cloths.  
  
Peter: Yes sir, Mr. Prongs (And hides the cloths)  
  
Remus: Now you can wake him Lily.  
  
Lily: Good. (Bends over and slaps Sirsus) Wake up Sirsus!  
  
Sirsus: (wakes up) Huh? Where am I?! Where my cloths?! James!!  
  
James: What Sirsus?  
  
Sirsus: Why am I in your pool?!  
  
James: I don't know, Padfoot.  
  
Sirsus: I am going to get you Prongs, then you Moony, then you Wormtail, and then I am going to get you Lily!  
  
Lily: Yea right Sirsus. (Laughing)  
  
James: He is not joking Lily (And push Lily in the pool)  
  
Sirsus: Thanks James.  
  
Lily: James Potter! I will get you!  
  
James: Sure. (Pushes Remus and Peter in the pool)  
  
Remus: You are dead James! James: Sure. (Jumps in)  
  
Lily: What will your Mother say James?  
  
James: Don't know.  
  
Sirsus: Get my cloths before his mother comes out.  
  
Peter: (looks to James. James nods) Okay Blackie! (gets out and grabs Sirsus cloths James pulls Peter back into the pool Sirsus gets dress fast someone comes out with five towels)  
  
Mrs. Potter: So this is what you four did.  
  
James: Did what Mum?  
  
Mrs. Potter: Don't play dump with me.  
  
James: Note it was Remus idea, not mine.  
  
Remus: It was Peter's idea not mine.  
  
Mrs. Potter: I don't care whom's idea it was just get out before five.  
  
James: Why?  
  
Mrs. Potter: Because your father having some people at the work over for dinner.  
  
James: Okay Mum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around five o'clock  
  
Mrs. Potter: Okay time to get out.  
  
James: Fine. (Dunks Sirsus Remus Lily and Peter and climbs out)  
  
Sirsus: Prongs!  
  
Remus: Prongs!  
  
Peter: Prongs!  
  
Lily: I will get you James Potter!  
  
James: (Smiles) What? I didn't do anything. (Grabs two towels)  
  
Lily: (gets out and James hands her one towel)  
  
Sirsus: What about our towels?  
  
James: get them yourselves.  
  
Remus: Lily that's not fair!  
  
Sirsus: Yea you got Lily's towel!  
  
James: Because Lily is my girl. (Kisses Lily on the cheek)  
  
Sirsus: Lily!  
  
Lily: Thank you. (Kisses James back on the cheek) Oh you three (points to Sirsus Remus and Peter) James is my guy.  
  
Sirsus: No fair!  
  
Lily: Good. (Her and James went in)  
  
Peter: (Dunks Sirsus and Remus)  
  
Sirsus: I will get you, you Rat! (Peter when in)  
  
Remus: I will to Rat! (Dunks Sirsus and gets out)  
  
Sirsus: So I get to be first and last out of the pool. I will get you Moony! (And he gets out of the pool)  
  
Remus: Sure Padfoot. Like you are going to get Prongs, Wormtail, and Lily. (He to went inside) 


End file.
